Wire mesh containers have long been used in industrial facilities for transporting and temporary storage of in-process products such as gears, bearings, stamped parts and the like. These are normally moved around one or two at a time by floor trucks or forklifts. They may be stacked when used for temporary storage. They are provided with feet designed to facilitate stacking and to provide stable vertical columns of the containers. Many of these containers are designed to be foldable for storage when not in use. They are also used, while stacked, for transport between plants. When so used they are subject to horizontal displacement where the container may become unstacked and damage its contacts when the vehicle passes over a rough surface or makes an abrupt change in direction. This invention addresses this problem and makes such containers transportable over long distances under normal transport conditions while arranged in tiers or vertical columns.